Seputar Dunia
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble yang bersumber dari berita media online, yang pernah saya baca hahah. Berita-berita yang menjadi sumber drabble ini terjadi disekitaran Pertengahan Januari-Maret 2016. Pair : no pair. Warning : OOC, typo, aneh, abal, Ocmale!nation dll. Enjoy Reading :D


**Seputar Dunia**

 **Disclamer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pair : no pair**

 **Genre : entahlah mau diletakkan dimana haha /plak**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, aneh, abal, Ocmale!nation dll,**

 **Summary :** **H** **anya kumpulan drabble yang bersumber dari berita media online, yang pernah saya baca hahah** **.** **Berita-berita yang menjadi sumber drabble ini terjadi disekitaran Pertengahan Januari-Maret 2016.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **France-Indonesia: Kebijakan Pajak Progresif Minyak Kelapa Sawit**

"France." Indonesia membuka pintu setelah mengetuknya.

"Nesia~ _mon amie_ ~(temanku)" sambut si Negara romansa dengan semangat seperti biasa."Ada apa? Tumben?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu..." raut si negara kepulauan nampak sangat serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai pemberlakuan pajak minyak kelapa sawit. Bisakah kau membatalkannya?"

Si Negara menara Eifel nampak berpikir." _Non, mon amie_ _(Tidak, temanku)_. Kurasa itu kebijakan yang baik untuk minyak nabati lainnya."

"Tapi France, kau tahu kan negaraku merupakan penghasil minyak sawit? Begitupula dengan Malaysia."

"..."

"Kebijakanmu itu bisa membunuh perekonomianku France. Kau pikir berapa ribu pendudukku yang mengandalkan industri kelapa sawit itu?"

"..."

"Pajak progresif yang akan kau berlakukan akan mencekik kami, para negara penghasil minyak sawit. Anehnya, pajak yang kau tetapkan itu tidak berlaku pada biji rapa, bunga matahari dan kedelai. Apa kau mematikan industri kelapa sawit kami?"

"..."

"Aku tak ingin hanya karena ini persahabatan kita menjadi terancam France. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, permisi."

"...Kebijakan itu baru rencana Nesia, dan mereka yang mengajukan kebijakan itu hanya minoritas*." Gumam France setelah Indonesia meninggalkan ruangannya.

(Rencana penetapan Pajak tersebut terdapat dalam rancangan amandemen Undang-Undang No. 367 tentang Keanekaragaman Hayati yang diputuskan Perancis pada 21 Januari lalu. Biji rapa, bunga matahari dan kedelai adalah minyak nabati yang dihasilkan oleh Perancis. Info lebih lengkap dapat diakses di Beritasatu dot com, edisi 03 Februari 2016)

.

.

.

 **America-Turki: Pemasokan Senjata dari Amerika untuk Misili Kurdi**

"Amerika!" Turki berjalan menghentak menuju ruangan kerja Amerika.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ingin bertemu dengan _hero_ sibuk sepertiku ini, Turki?"

"Apa kau memberi senjata pada Misili Kurdi?" Turki menumpukkan kedua tangannya di dada, menunggu jawaban dari si negara Adi Kuasa.

"Ahaha _masa sih_ aku memberikan senjata padanya?" Amerika menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kurdi yang mengatakan padaku. Dia yang meledakkan Ankara. Dan dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai sekutunya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau janjikan padanya?"

"Aku tak menyangka pemberianku akan dia pergunakan untuk itu."

"Amerika! Kenapa kau malah memfasilitasi Kurdi! Dia seakan menjadi teroris di rumah sendiri. Hentikan pasokan senjatamu itu padanya."

Turki bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Amerika tanpa menunggu jawaban si Negara Paman Sam.

(Erdorgan –Presiden Turki, menyampaikan protesnya karena dukungan AS terhadap rakyat Kurdi Suriah (YPG). Pihak Washington dianggap YPG sebagai sekutu yang bermanfaat memerangi Islam. Turki mengecam karena aksi ledakan Ankara dinilai sebagai rangkaian teroris yang dilakukan Misili Kurdi di Negara sendiri. Detik dot com, edisi 20 Februari 2016)

.

.

.

 **OPEC- Non OPEC: Pembekuan Produksi Minyak** ******

"Jadi untuk mencegah penurunan harga minyak dunia yang semakin merosot, kita sebagai negara penghasil minyak dunia akan melakukan pembekuan produksi." Arab Saudi membuka rapat pertemuan negara OPEC dan Non OPEC penghasil minyak untuk membahas penurunan harga minyak dunia yang semakin terpuruk.

"Aku setuju saja da! Asal semua negara penghasil minyak juga melakukan pembekuan produksi kolkolkol." Mata violet itu melirik seseorang dengan seringai terkembang.

"Dengan adanya pembekuan produksi minyak ini maka harga minyak tidak akan merosot lebih tajam lagi." Ujar Kuwait, Rusia mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Perjanjian kalian ini tak lebih dari kepentingan politik saja bukan?! Aku baru saja terbebas dari hukumanku dan baru akan melakukan ekspor minyak lagi tapi kalian akan melakukan pembekuan produksi? Yang benar saja!" Iran akhirnya meledak, jujur dia tak sanggup menahan emosi.

"A-aku setuju saja."

"Dare?"

"Kanada da~yo."

.

.

.

 **Ceko-Indonesia-Palestina: Holiday World – Dukungan Indonesia pada Palestina**

Perayaan Holiday World di Praha, Ceko menjadi ajang berbagai negara untuk memamerkan potensi pariwisata yang mereka miliki, termasuk Indonesia. Negara sejuta budaya itu tak pernah absen mengikuti perayaan yang sudah terlaksanan 25 kali ini.

"Halo Indonesia." Ceko datang bersama Palestina ke paviliun Indonesia. Indonesia menyambut mereka berdua dengan senyuman ramah layaknya menyambut tamu di negara sendiri.

"Selamat datang Ceko, Palestina."

"Paviliunmu selalu menarik, meski nampak sederhana tapi tak menutupi sebegitu banyak budaya yang kau miliki yah." Ceko tersenyum kearah Indonesia. Ceko sangat mengapresiasi kontinunitas Indonesia dalam mengikuti Holiday worldnya. Dia selalu kagum dengan budaya Indonesia.

"Hahaha terima kasih Ceko." Indonesia menghargai pujian sang tuan rumah. Lantas dia melirik Palestina yang sedang melihat-lihat.

Kehadiran Palestina membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu."Palestina." Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan sebagian rakyatnya jika suatu saat bertemu dengan Palestina. Dan sekarang saatnya."Kami akan terus mendukungmu."

Palestina tertegun, Indonesia memang tak pernah bosan memberinya dukungan."Terima Kasih Indonesia."

(Slechtova- Menteri Pembangunan Daerah dan Periwisata Ceko, yang didampingin Menteri Pariwisata Palestina, Rula Maayahas, singgah di pavilliun Indonesia dan disambut hangat oleh Duta besar Indonesia untuk Ceko Aulia Rachman. Menyikapi kehadian Maayahas, Rachman menegaskan dukungan Indonesia terhadap Palestina. Informasi lebih lengkap dapat di akses di Antaranews, edisi 20 Februari 2016)

.

.

.

*Berita tentang usul dari pihak minoritas tidak saya temukan, gomenasai T.T

**Gomenasai, saya benar-benar lupa berita ini sumbernya darimana, kemungkinan bersumber klo nggk di Antaranews, Beritasatu dot com, Detikcom atau Bisnis dotcom saya lupa. Soalnya berita tentang merosotnya harga minyak dibahas hamper tiap hari T.T

A/N : Halo masih ada yang ingat saya? Nggak ya? Wajar sih soalnya saya juga baru mampir sekali udah dulu banget juga hahaha

Maaf kalau ada kekeliruan berita, ini saya cma modal ingatan untuk mencari beritanya kembali :"

Maaf saya tidak bermaksud nyampah di fandom Hetalia ini u.u

Hanya saja, ide saya meronta-ronta untuk dikeluarkan. Sebenarnya ide2 ini selalu muncul setiap saya bekerja hahah kebetulan saya bekerja sebagai penulis naskah di radio berita lokal yang setiap hari berhadapan dengan berita2 lokal-nasional-internasional...itu bikin tangan saja gatel pengen bikin satu buat fandom hetalia hahah

Sekian,

With Love,

 **Narin**


End file.
